


Blood and Wine

by jinglebell



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucio, D/s pup kink, Dirty Talk, In Bed, Lucio is a flamboyant pillow princess, Lucio likes it when you call him names, M/M, Pet Play, Praise Kink, dubcon (since wine is involved!), eating ass, male!apprentice, top!Apprentice, unrepentantly filthy smut, very dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell
Summary: Lucio is hungry for the Apprentice's sexual attention. They fuck like animals. (Male apprentice.)





	Blood and Wine

Lucio is an aggressive lover.

The secret boudoir is far from the festive sounds of the Masquerade. No one will hear your cries. He has your calves up over his shoulders, sleek head bobbing between your thighs. Soft, wet noises fill the air; you ball your hands in artery-red sheets and sob with pleasure. For such a pompous manchild, Lucio eats arse like a champ.

You shouldn’t be doing this. That knowledge only makes it feel even better.

Your cock is steel, drizzling precum on your clenching belly. Lucio’s wicked tongue swirls around the most vulnerable place on your body, breaching you with pointed tongue. You throw your head back and groan, long and deep. His breath is hot between your legs, spreading you open as far as your body allows. His organic hand is warm on one thigh, his prosthetic cool on the other.

Lucio presses a sloppy kiss to the space beneath your balls, nips your thigh sharply. He rises up to lean between your legs, hot cock bouncing against yours. You curse and Lucio chuckles. He looks like he wants to say something, but you are no mewling pillow princess. Meeting honey-pale eyes, you wet your palm and take both of your cocks in hand. He gasps. You squeeze firmly, dragging your hand down to where dark pubic hair meets blonde.

You smile at the stunned expression on Lucio’s face, pumping your hand. “Look at you. So beautiful.”

Lucio tenses up. His eyes flash with suspicion until you distract him with a firm squeeze. “Look,” you tell him, and his eyes drop to the place where you touch.

He has a handsomely proportioned cock, but yours is bigger, heavier. Uncut. The contrast in skin tone between the two is thrilling as swollen flesh slides together. Lucio’s moan is breathier than you expected. He makes aborted little thrusts into your hand, grabbing your shoulders to steady himself. His torso undulates in the low light. Caught up in the moment, you forget who you’re with. You release your sticky hand, and sit up to nuzzle the space beneath his ear. His cologne smells of spiced wine and white roses.

He sneers and starts to jerk away, but you scoop him closer and mouth at his throat, dragging teeth slowly down to the meat of his shoulders. You bite down with slow deliberation. The noise he makes is pornographic. He trembles. You suck a bruise onto his neck, coax him to lay back in the pillows.

You straddle him, staring intensely down at the flushed mess of a princeling beneath you. Buttermilk blonde hair shines on burgundy pillows. His throat bobs, but he flashes you a contemptuous smirk.

“Well. I wasn’t expecting this. You must have really wanted it, huh?”

“Yes,” your admission is immediate, thanks to the wine. Lucio’s eyes widen. “... you’re so beautiful. Sometimes I watch you when you’re not looking. You always look incredible in your outfits… but seeing you out of your clothes drives me wild.”

He makes a strangled noise. Clutches your arms tightly where he is sprawled beneath you. His expression is uncertain. Vulnerable. You lean in and taste the pinot noir on his lips, feel the throb of your cock. You want the insufferable bastard so badly. You hold him down while you take a sip of wine from the glass beside the bed, flick open the lid of a bottle of oil. Lubricant that Lucio had, no doubt, originally planned to use on you.

“I want to be inside you, gorgeous,” you tell him matter-of-factly, slickening your cock. “Will you let me?”

Lucio is wrecked. The side of his neck is one massive purpling hickie. Sweat pearls on his forehead, chest flushed and heaving, cock hard on his belly. He hesitates. This is clearly not how he had expected his evening to go. But he loves the attention, loves how focused on him you are. Slowly, he dips his chin.

“I suppose. Since you want it so badly.” he rolls over onto his front. Pops his backside up in the air.

You groan and skate your palms down the back of his thighs. Dip your thumbs into his skin, part the firm globes of his rear. Lick a wet stripe over the tight rosebud furl. You taste the musky spice of him and it goes straight to your cock. Flutter your tongue. Dip it inside. Bite his inner thigh. Lucio keens.

“Hurry up!”

You mount him from behind, making him hold some of your weight on his back. “Oh, you want to be fucked now?”

Lucio snarls, his own cock twitching. You rub the head of your cock over the puckered entrance between his legs. He needs to relax or this is will not go well for him. “You look amazing. Emperor alive, I can imagine how good it will feel once I am inside you… beautiful boy.”

He shudders. Says nothing.

“Did you hear me, gorgeous?” You growl into Lucio's ear. “You're the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I heard you,” Lucio mutters. He squeezes the muscles of his rear, bouncing it lightly against your hips. “Do it. Fuck me already.”

You push the head of your cock against his oil-slick rosebud, parting him until the head of your cock goes inside. He is so hot and tight. His whole body trembles for a long, long moment, then he breathes deeply and relaxes. “Do it,” he says sharply, “Fuck me _now_.” So you slide in to the hilt, until the fullness of your balls press against the back of his thighs. Throbbing inside him.

Then you fuck him like it is your last night on earth, because knowing Lucio, it could very well be. You set a punishing pace, slamming the headboard against the wall. Your fingers bruise slim white hips, dragging your teeth across his shoulders. Lucio squeezes his muscles, tilts his hips more open for you, spreads his thighs wider and lets you mount him like a stud mounts a mare. He’s mewling into the pillows, hair a mess, gasping. The wet slap of skin against skin is debaucherous in the room.

Distantly, you think to yourself that you cannot believe you are fucking Count Lucio.

You piston your cock into the welcoming hug of his body, grunting out your pleasure as you fuck him like a simple animal. You growl praise into his ear. Tell him how stunning he is beneath you like this, how perfect, how you want to make him feel good, how long you’ve secretly dreamed about this. Each confession drives Lucio wilder, until he is keening and bouncing back onto your cock.

Drunk on pleasure, your filthy mouth runs away with you. You snarl that Lucio is a sexy _bitch_ , a dog desperate to be bred, whining for your weight on her back, begging for your cum.

Oh.

Oh, Lucio is _so_ into that.

“D-Do it. Do it! Fuck. Fuck me, fuck me deep— give me your cum. I want your cum, I love this cock, hn, I want you to cum inside and fill me. I want you dripping out of me all of tomorrow--!”

His words turn your blood to fire. You drop your full weight on Lucio’s back, flattening him. “Hold still, sweet little golden bitch. Hold still so your stud can fill you up with cum--”

Lucio’s orgasm is sudden and violent. He shrieks out his pleasure into thousand thread-count sheets, arse spasming. Your orgasm follows, sinking your teeth into the vulnerable nape of Lucio’s neck and groaning as pleasure erupts from the root of your cock to the tip, filling him up as promised.

“Yes,” Lucio hisses. “Emperor. _Yes_. Breed me. Fuck, fill me up -- fill me with your cum--”

… The next few minutes are spent gasping exhaustedly together. Sweat begins to cool. When the time is right, you pull out; a gush of white syrup spills onto the sheets. You roll over and stretch blissfully in the luxurious sheets. Lucio sits up stiffly, plucking up the wine glass with shaking fingers.

“Fuck,” he admits crisply.

“Yeah.” You stroke a sticky lock of Lucio’s hair back into place and grin up at him, “Beautiful pup. I think Melchior's collar would look better around _your_ neck.”

His lip curls with a familiar contemptuousness.

“Watch it, apprentice. Noddy may want you around, but don’t forget that I can make you disappear any time I choose.”

But you don’t miss the faint glitter of amusement in his eyes, looking down at you. You rumble contentedly. Your cock is sex-swollen and soft on your thigh. The mushroom scent of your spurt lingers on Lucio. You sigh in bone-deep satisfaction, melting into the pillows. The warmth and half-light of the room lulls you toward slumber. The last thing you feel before you fall asleep are cool fingers running through your hair, and the displacement of air as a sheet is dropped upon you.

For the rest of the Masquerade, Count Lucio’s collar barely conceals a massive purple bruise on his neck. When he catches you staring, Lucio returns your gaze hungrily -- and the intensity of his attention is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ArcaneSpice for beta'ing this!! <3


End file.
